


爱人(番外1)

by Leven61



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three HousesFire Emblem Series
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27161452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leven61/pseuds/Leven61
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Rhea
Kudos: 4





	爱人(番外1)

“老师，您已经盯着这张文件很久了。”芙莲轻声提醒呆滞的贝雷丝。这位原本应该很称职的王自从前往安巴尔视察返程之后总是心不在焉，虽然仅仅过了两天，但是这的确不太寻常。  
贝雷丝茫然的抬头看着圣希斯琳，对方则用带着笑意的绿眼睛提醒她热茶所放置的位置。“芙莲，威廉大帝是个什么样的人呢？”贝雷丝罕见的开口问一些很久之前的人和事，这让芙莲显得有一点困惑。“您突然对历史感到有兴趣吗？问蕾雅大人会更好一些，她或许更清楚。”  
芙莲说这句话或许没别的深意，可是贝雷丝的表情看起来更为阴沉了，单纯却心思细腻的女孩开始猜测她的恩人到底在想什么。“据我所知他是一个很坚定的人，能力很强也很有王者风范，不过无法和老师相比就是了，因为老师不仅具备他有的素质，其他方面也更出色一些。”芙莲认为芙朵拉的新王也许想要和前者在治理国家上相比较，可是贝雷丝的表情就像是只听见了前半句一样，在芙莲眼里贝雷丝惨淡的微笑甚至可以让向日葵枯萎。  
“玛奴艾拉女士的戒酒计划成功吗？”芙朵拉的王像是想要转开话题似的，她少有的将绿色的脑袋放在桌子上，将脸贴在桌面，说话瓮声瓮气。“很…很成功，如果兄长大人不总是对她横加指责的话她或许会更成功一点…”芙莲的声音有点变小了，她仿佛想到歪斜在床上抱怨西提司不让自己和她说话的玛奴艾拉老师可爱的样子一般，轻声笑了起来。  
“我也许应该向你学习，”贝雷丝像一只霜打了的茄子，贴在桌面上，“谢谢你和我说话，芙莲。”芙朵拉的王把那张文件扒拉到一边，自顾自的做出一副颓丧的样子。  
“向我学习？难道蕾雅大人从老师到安巴尔的那段时间开始酗酒了吗？老师难道要像我一样开始帮爱人戒酒了吗？”芙莲完全不明白到底发生了什么，她心中一直盘算着这些牛头不对马嘴的事。单纯的姑娘肯定不可能知道，贝雷丝在前帝都安巴尔看到的绘声绘色描述赛罗司和威廉大帝爱情的野史小说以及阿比斯地下图书馆里禁书中皇帝搂抱赛罗司的剧情对她造成了多么大的精神刺激，更何况图书馆里的书上还明明白白的记载着弗雷斯贝尔古家族“拥有圣者赛罗司的血脉”。也许她本来完全不在意蕾雅在她没出现的一千年中究竟和什么人交往过或者有过亲密的关系，但是自从那些书里的字被她看见后，糟糕的画面就让她产生了莫大的痛苦。所谓的“向芙莲学习”则是指芙莲完全忽视玛努艾拉女士交往过的众多骑士和贵族，而芙朵拉的王居然因为一千年前的完全没头没尾的事而心浮气躁。  
蕾雅认定自己的爱人在躲着她，芙朵拉的王自从从安巴尔回来之后只在当晚和她见了一面，确定她安好健康后居然溜走了，贝雷丝声称自己政务繁忙，似乎一定要在夜晚处理事情并且睡在办公室里。她终于下定决心，带着自己烘烤的点心来到办公室门前，轻敲紧闭的木门。  
贝雷丝听到熟悉的敲门声就知道与门共振的指节一定属于她的爱人，她有点慌忙的把一打文件拿在手中同时发出声音:“请进。”她装出一副在认真阅读的样子，实际上连余光都没在文件上。她偷偷盯着蕾雅，目光跟着柔和的裙摆一直到自己桌子对面。  
“对不起，我还有很多没看完。”贝雷丝的声音多多少少有些心虚。蕾雅则瞟到了爱人手里拿的文件，她甚至怀疑她亲爱的孩子正在练习透视的法术，因为写着有关书籍发行改革的法令的有文字的那一面正对她。“你这两天这么忙应该很累了，来吃点东西吧。”她温柔的不希望贝雷丝尴尬，把那一打根本不可能正在被阅读的文件从爱人手中抽走放在一边。  
这下贝雷丝连用来躲的物件都没有了，她直直的面对她的妻子，她一方面担心被询问这两天为什么不回去，一方面又被在安巴尔读到的书中的内容折磨着。她因为这空穴来风的传闻和那些不堪入目的描写而头昏脑涨，一千年以前的事她本不该在意，真真假假都不该在意，可是她实在是太在乎了。现在主人公正坐在她面前，关心而充满爱意的看着她。  
“仔细看过安巴尔以后，我感觉最早的皇帝威廉大帝一定是一个很了不起的人吧。”贝雷丝言不由衷的称赞她已经死去很久的假想敌，如果这算吃醋的话，这醋无疑也过于陈了。贝雷丝甚至可以感觉到自己的咬牙切齿，她近乎从牙缝中挤出这句话。  
“是的，他很有魄力，愿意听从我的建议，从某种意义上来说我很感激他。”蕾雅真诚的评论，试图拿起一块点心喂给贝雷丝，对方却没有用嘴去接，而是别别扭扭的用手拿住再塞进嘴里。她嚼点心的样子就像是点心和她有什么仇。蕾雅对贝雷丝的一系列反常行为实在感到奇怪，她只能归结为爱人工作太忙这一点上。  
“唔，那威廉大帝长什么样子呢？”贝雷丝的牙都快咬碎了，她如果再用力一些，或许第二天就需要玛努艾拉女士为她配一副假牙。但是她仍然尽量用一种随意询问的语气说出她的问题，同时观察对方的反应。蕾雅显得有些困惑，她看着贝雷丝没有表情的脸:“过去太久了，说真的我已经记不太清楚。”说完后她有点害羞的低下头，原因是想起自己的年龄。  
贝雷丝盯着她爱人在阳光下美丽的睫毛和闪烁的眼睛，突然感觉到心中腾起一阵火焰。蕾雅的话让她先是感到释然，毕竟属于她的赛罗司已经不记得那人的长相了，但是很快贝雷丝又陷入了另一种复杂的心情中:虽然她高兴于威廉在她妻子的记忆中已经被淡忘，可她担心自己有一天也会被蕾雅遗忘。这种莫须有的恐惧并没有因为自己的寿命因女神之力延长而消失，反而让她的胸口隐隐作痛。她起身绕过桌子，来到了爱人身边。  
蕾雅抬起头的时候，正对着贝雷丝深沉的目光，她不明就里的伸出手环抱住贝雷丝的腰，头贴着她的腹部，感受久违的亲密。贝雷丝却没有回抱住她，芙朵拉的王正因为熊熊燃烧的欲望而忍耐着，她想要现在就将蕾雅再次占为己有，不管这里是不是在她们的房间。她抓住蕾雅的肩膀将她推开，在爱人困惑的眼神中将对方抱了起来，在蕾雅的惊呼中把她有些粗暴的放在办公桌上。  
蕾雅看着她的妻子暴躁的将桌上的文件扫至一边，贝雷丝接着就凑过身子来将她两腿分开的卡在身体和桌子之间。  
“我知道你最近很累也很想我，但是在这里…”蕾雅环住贝雷丝的脖子看着她燃烧着欲望的火焰的眼睛，她轻轻抚摸爱人脑后的头发，希望能让对方冷静下来。但是贝雷丝却凑近她的耳朵，用充满欲望和哀怨的低沉声音询问:“难道你不愿意吗？”紧接着她用力的亲吻那白皙的脖颈，留下一连串红色的吻痕。她吸吮的力量让蕾雅不禁叫出声来，酥麻的快感通过皮肤传递到全身。贝雷丝之前从未在她身体上留下痕迹，但是这次却迫不及待的在她的身上打上专属的烙印，这让蕾雅心中虽然充满疑惑但更为享受。她默许了贝雷丝有些粗鲁的行为，在对方啃咬她的肩膀时发出快乐的呜咽声。  
蕾雅的长裙被贝雷丝拉扯着脱了下来，露出内衣和亵裤。芙朵拉的王隔着那层薄薄的布料用力的揉捏着爱人丰满的乳房，将爱人紧紧的抵在桌子上，同时深深的亲吻她，将她的呼吸尽数夺取。两人的唇分开时蕾雅气喘吁吁的搂住贝雷丝，紧紧抓住她的衣服防止自己倒在桌子上。贝雷丝的一只手则转到蕾雅身后，抽开她的内衣系带，抚摸她脊椎的弧度。另一只手则直接贴住蕾雅胸部的皮肤，将手指深深陷入那团柔软之中。她发狂的亲吻蕾雅，随后将挺立的乳头含在嘴里用牙齿轻轻撞击着。  
“贝雷丝…贝雷丝…”蕾雅轻轻呼唤她的爱人，用手描摹她脸庞的轮廓，“啊…嗯…你今天…怎么了？”她察觉到爱人心情的不同寻常，却没什么头绪。她的皮肤被亲吻出一片片红印，但是她没有感到不适，反而在贝雷丝的占有欲中沉沦。她充满爱意的揉弄着爱人乱糟糟的发丝，挺起胸膛来让自己的乳房更贴紧贝雷丝的口腔。前任教师在她妻子含蓄的鼓励中除去了那条已经沾染上液体的亵裤，用手探着爱人下体的湿润，用指腹按压已经挺立的阴蒂。她转而看向蕾雅的脸，发现上面布满了情欲的潮红。蕾雅和爱人四目相对，那双她熟悉的眼睛中充满她之前未曾见过的占有的欲望和深沉的情绪，这让她害羞的别过头去，轻声呻吟着，紧紧抓着贝雷丝的衣服。  
可是她别过头去的行为却让芙朵拉的王感到不满，她从对方脑后用手指强迫蕾雅转回来看着她:“记住我的样子，不准忘记。”她有些幼稚却坚定的命令她的妻子。蕾雅已经因为贝雷丝快速的摩擦自己的花核而颤抖着，她呻吟着用手再次抚摸贝雷丝的脸，用手指轻轻刮擦爱人的轻启的嘴唇。前任大司教修长的双腿在这间办公室中打开着，它们摩擦着贝雷丝身体两侧的衣摆。阳光让她圣洁身体上泛起的红色显得更加淫靡，薄薄的汗液反射出的光让她看起来更为诱人。贝雷丝用蕾雅此时此刻美丽的身影去洗刷她头脑中那些文字带来的不堪回忆的画面，她用力的亲吻爱人的肌肤，同时推着蕾雅，让她向后倒一些。贝雷丝撤去了自己对蕾雅身体的支撑，将解放出来的那只手伸进蕾雅温暖湿润的穴口，在甬道中用指节顶弄着。她的双手分别从内外猛烈的进攻，刺激着蕾雅脆弱而敏感的身体。前任教师俯下身体亲吻啃咬蕾雅的腹部和腿根的皮肤，她丝毫没有减慢的双手的抽动让蕾雅向前挺动身躯，撑着身体的双臂颤抖着。蕾雅不得不咬住自己的嘴唇，防止呻吟过多的从齿间溢出，毕竟这间办公室在人来人往处。她的长发向后散落着，在办公桌上随着她的颤抖和贝雷丝抽插的节奏移动着。那双腿因为身体的不稳定紧紧的缠绕住贝雷丝。  
“贝雷丝…贝雷丝…让我抱住你…”蕾雅尽力控制住自己的声带，喘息着请求她的爱人。贝雷丝回应着她，收回一只手揽住蕾雅，将她拉进自己怀里。她再次用炽热的目光注视着神情迷离的妻子，对她重复了那句话:“记住我的样子，不准忘记。”随后却自己低下头去，用微弱的声音补充:“求求你，蕾雅，我爱你，不要忘记我…”  
与此同时，蕾雅抬手捂住自己的嘴，却还是有声响从她的指间溢出。贝雷丝不知疲倦的冲撞的手指将她送向高潮，她紧紧的抱住身前的爱人，将她囚禁在自己身边。随后松弛了身躯，贴在贝雷丝的胸口，抬起头气喘吁吁的索要一个吻。贝雷丝没有回应她，反而盯着她的脸，眼睛中充满哀切的等待，和她一开始急切的占有一样深重。  
染着欲望的余韵，圣者赛罗司笑了，她真诚的看着贝雷丝，压制住心中的悸动，轻启朱唇:“我怎么可能忘记你，你是我今生今世唯一的爱人。”她拉扯着贝雷丝的头发，把她带进一个缠绵的吻中。“唯一”两个字在贝雷丝的心中盘旋，她的爱人不可能欺骗她，这让她感到有些懊悔，她究竟把多么不切实际并且糟糕的东西当真了。  
贝雷丝贴着用斗篷包裹起来的蕾雅靠在办公室的沙发上，等待夜幕降临之后的黑暗掩护她们回到房间。在黄昏金色的光芒中，蕾雅将她抱在怀里，开始讲述千年之前的故事。从她与弗雷斯贝尔古家联合，为了获得更多的兵力来对抗涅梅西斯，到她用血与石赐予威廉大帝力量。贝雷丝意识到所谓“圣赛罗司的血脉”大概就是这么来的。这种纯粹的合作和互相利用的关系居然被写成那些混乱离谱的书籍，还被她相信了，贝雷丝的愧疚仿佛要先行冲出她的胸膛，自己找个地方躲起来。她抱歉的亲吻蕾雅的头发，在蕾雅的故事结束良久以后，她抚摸那片被她留下红印的皮肤，小声说道:“对不起。”随后将脸埋在蕾雅胸口。  
“为什么？你并没有弄痛我，或者说，我很开心你这样…标记我…”蕾雅笑着看她，把她拉到面前，亲吻她的脸颊。  
“不，我…”贝雷丝无法说出她之前荒唐的想法，她的脸憋的通红。  
“唉…这么不直接真的很不像你，贝雷丝。但是至少这让我知道，”蕾雅停顿了一下，看着那双愧疚的绿眼睛，“我对你来说确实和别人非常不一样。”她低下头微笑，落日的余晖让她的头发镀上一层金色。她不会愚钝到到现在都不清楚贝雷丝为什么躲了她两天，可怜的教师恐怕因为那些自己之前忽视的传闻都要夜不能寐了。“非常重要，而且最重要。”贝雷丝纠正她不自信的爱人。“是的，怎么可能有人真的不在意爱人的过往呢？”蕾雅温和的点破贝雷丝的想法，开始整理自己的衣物。  
当他们一起离开办公室，在迂回的走道中经过玛努艾拉的医务室时，仿佛听到其中发出了哀嚎，芙莲的声音透过门传了过来:“你为什么不把这马刺丢掉啊？”  
“我突然能原谅你两天没有来见我了。”蕾雅拉住贝雷丝的手，和她快速的离开这扇一会可能会有人被扔出来的门。


End file.
